


Freezing At The Bus Stop...

by TerresDeBrume



Series: The Crowthis-Induced MiniVerse [2]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... and complaining about wasted time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing At The Bus Stop...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first of a series of drabble-ish OS I've been writing, inspired by Crowthis' drawings of hipster!Thor & Loki. I loveved the art, the sketchiness of it as much as the colors, and this first snippet popped into my head... and then the others.
> 
> Anyways. This is un-beta-ed so even though I re-read myself, I can't promise there won't be any mistakes or anything. Feel free to point them out though :D
> 
>  ~~(Or to volunteer as a beta!)~~

Art by [Crowthis](http://crowthis.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

 

“I was supposed to meet Jane ten minutes ago,” Thor mutters as he thumbs an _other_  text to his girlfriend, then he adds: “And we’re going to be late for P.E. if this bus doesn’t show up in the next…” he checks the clock on his phones and finishes: “three seconds.”

To which Loki has to snort because a) he’s pretty sure he’s turning blue from the cold and he couldn’t care less about his friend’s date and b) Really, Thor is the only jock  _in the entire universe_  who would use the [TAI](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/International_Atomic_Time) to keep track of his P.E. lessons.


End file.
